paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:YpsiRuss/Update on Octonauts Block...
I decided to post a little update on the situation. I am still blocked until Wednesday. However, I feel it is way too far off for me because I keep getting left behind on chat and being left alone, while everyone else leaves for that other chat room, not even aware that I was blocked. It feels like that I am invisible to them in a way. Even my friends seem to do this now.... I just wish they could see what is going on and just help me through this... I do not want to be an outcast due to some mistake that occured. (That thing wasn't my fault if you read the other post. Also refer to the other blog post for the disclaimers, as those also apply to the blog post I am writing here.) So basically, when you are left alone, the person may start to become bitter and feel like they have been forgotten. In some ways, that's how bullies may be born, along with other mean people and criminals. I do not want to become those, nor do I think that it will happen in my situation, but I pointed this out because it is true for some people, even if its not true in my case. I really do feel bitter and mistreated. I also feel that people don't really understand me that well, even if I have known them for months or maybe even longer. I know I shouldn't have been blocked in the first place since it was a misunderstanding (though I will not point fingers at anyone, seeing I do not want to make this worse than it already has been for the past several days, probably not a good way to end your vacation if you ask me), but I do not understand why I am blocked for "fighting the ban" when they made the mistake on their end. If they realize its a mistake, they shouldn't punish the person for fighting a ban if they knew it was a mistake, like what has happened to society and american rights in these days? I feel our human rights should still exist on the internet, even if things may be annoying. People would just have to reconize the basic human rights that we have, on or off the computer. I do not want the internet to become a place where people cannot express themselves freely or get to a point where people can't stand up for themselves if they feel that they have been mistreated, misjudged, falsely accused, etc. I would prefer the internet to be like it would be in America, where people can voice their opinions freely, stand up for themselves, etc. People have a right to stand up for themselves if they feel their ban was unjust or done for no reason. People cannot deny people the right to stand up for themselves, seeing that it is a universal right that must be reconized. It can make people like me reach the breaking point and live in fear of punishment every day, just like how people would live in a toltalitarian state. As time ticks on, it feels like that my virtual prison cell is getting smaller and smaller and is slowly reaching the breaking point for me. If I reach the breaking point, I might express feelings of anger, sadness, resentment, feelings of betrayal, etc. I want this situation to be over with already. I just can't take it anymore. I might be able to hold out one more day after today but afterwards, I don't think I will be able to take it anymore, and I might have a mental breakdown if I never get unblocked. I am very concerned that the people there are starting to forget about me at this point, which I really do not want to happen. People being forgotten, as what might have been said earlier, could turn into bad people later in life in some cases. And some people may be judging me thinking im a trouble maker, when in reality I am just an innocent person who was in the middle of a bad situation, and maybe shouldn't have gotten involved too much (refer to the last post if you have no idea about what I am talking about here). If you read through the whole thing, please process what I said today. I might do another post tomorrow. These posts are the only way I can really express my true feelings and emotions to the public, especially in this case where I feel some of my friends would need to know how I am really feeling about this situation and my side of the story. Category:Blog posts